Ordinary Day
by Iris Conlon
Summary: Half true story! My friends and I get supernatural incounters all caused by someone called J.P. We all get seporated in the year 1900


A/N: Hey Ya'll I have some shout outs…

Dice and Stress: Thank you both for co-writing this thing with me! Thank you for your time and thank you Dice for typing it for me! Big kisses for the both of you! Here… have a chocolate covered Jack and Racetrack! (I think you now who's getting what!)

Now on with the story!

**~*~**

**Ordinary Day**

**By Iris (co-written by Dice and Stress)__**

****

**_June 30 2002_**

****

**_Eve, what were you thinking?_**

****

**'It all started on one of those ordinary days, you know when you have (well actually CHOOSE) to stay inside because of your "one month evil thing" –as I like to call it-, blew chunks 5 times in the past hour-, and made your parents believe the devil has taken over your soul (for the millionth time) because of your screaming. Yup everything normal, except for one thing… its summer and your wearing 3 layers of clothing. Underwear, shorts, t-shirt, sweat pants and a hooded, fleece sweatshirt. Oh not to mention the wooly socks. So where was I? Oh yeah the screaming, you have to have a towel in your mouth to bite down on since your dad did not want your mattress drenched when you bit it so many times. (Mmm fabric softener) And all of this because of what? Cramps… no! All because of Eve! She had to take that apple from the "forbidden" tree and give it to Adam. But of coarse it wasn't his fault it has to be the fragile woman, who always deceives God and-'**

"Vanessa? How are you feeling?" I looked up from my diary and stared at my mom, the one who interrupted my ranting, and gave her the look I had on since the morning, the "gonna-go-barf-so-get-ready-to-move" face.

"I'm fine mom! Really! I just look like I'm gonna vomit for no reason whatsoever!"

"Did you take the Advil like I told you to?"

"Yup, and I threw it up just like I told you I would!"

"Are you sure the Aniprox doesn't work anymore?" I shook my head, "And what about the naturopathic tea? Does that work?"

"Nope, I took it this morning and it hasn't worked YET!" My mother came into my room, sat on my bed, and checked the time on my alarm clock, time 6:47.

"Your definition of morning or my definition of morning?" My mother asked while putting her hand on my forehead.

"Um… mine," I answered sheepishly, "but it didn't work! I've tried the 'magic' beanbag, and the hot water bottle. Don't even mention food, cuz I'm only going to hurl it back up again later. Besides, I'm not hungry."

"Well, there's nothing I can do. I'm so sorry honey. We'll be downstairs if you need us."  She bent down kissed my forehead and left. I turned back to my diary and started a new page.

**_June 30 2002_**

****

**_Dear Diary,_**

****

**_'It's funny how she, meaning my mother, could be acting this way, regarding the current circumstances. I mean, my parents are splitting up and you'd think they would be on each other's backs all the time by either yelling or throwing things at one another like normal parents would in this kind of situation. Well, since my family isn't normal I should just forget it. I mean my parents got married to each other for crying out loud! They had my sister and me 13 months apart and still my whole family is acting weird (in the current situation of coarse)! I even scared myself! Thank God they broke the news when I was eating salad. Just to fill you in, salad is my comfort food. I don't know why! Its like, no matter how much you eat you can't get full, and not to mention it is good for the body! Anyway, I never knew I would act so civilized! (I think I'm obsest with exclamation marks!) I didn't even throw anything, or even cry! The only thing that did make me cry is that we have to move by the end of the summer, away from my best friend since grade 2, I'm going into grade 10 next year, and we live on the same street. Well actually, it will soon be LIVED on the same street (so what is that… 7 no 8 years!). We're going to have a garage/moving sale (as my mother calls it) Saturday July 13th so I had to clean up everything from the bathroom to the basement, just to see if there is anything to be sold. GRRR everything is fucked up! Why can't I have a normal life like the other kids? Normal being… well normal! (Exclamation count: 10) And another thing-'_**

***BOOM***

"Whoa! What the fuck was that?" I questioned looking around my orange coloured room covered with posters of Sum 41 and Blink 182. Finding nothing, I got up and looked out my bedroom window, which I think doesn't really help since I'm located on the side of the house and the only view I get is my neighbor's brick wall. But what I saw was definitely out of the norm! What I saw was not normal at all! What I saw was a pair of old looking shoes that had one black lance and one brown one.

AND NOW THE STORY BEHIND MY ENCOUNTER WITH THE NEWSIES! 

"Hey!?! Did you hear that?" I screamed to my parents as I ran out of my room and towards the stairs.

"Hear what?" My sister, Chantal, asked as she came the stairs and pushed past me to go into her room (which was across the hall).

"That 'crash'! It was so loud it knocked off most of my CD's! Not to mention my All killer no Filler CD now has a crack in it!" I said following her to her room while using my hands to emphasize the 'crash' and how dear my CD's are to me especially Sum 41.

"I don't know what your talking about but I never heard any noise other than our parents snoring downstairs. So if you don't mind, LEAVE ME ALONE!  She said screaming, while slamming the door shut in my face.

If I had a mirror I would laugh at the expression plastered on my face. _'I'm not surprised'_ I thought to myself as I headed back to my room to bite down on that towel. '_She's never cared what you think anyway.'_

When I reached my room I remembered about that boom and decided to retrieve the object that made the noise. Then try and forget about it, although how it got there was beyond me.

Days passed and the more I tried to forget about the object and the sudden out bursts the more frequent they were. But sometimes the objects just appeared without the 'boom'. It was always something disappearing then appearing again.

I talked with Nicole and told her everything about the variety of objects appearing throughout my house. Turns out, she too has been having several encounters with missing objects and loud noises (however she was the only one in her household who could hear them). We both decided to leave it up to David Dicovenee on the X-files. Half an hour later, Nicole and I were talking on MSN and she told me that Jess, one of our very good friends, has the exact same problem. Coming to the conclusion that David Dicovenee can only solve his cases in an hour (unless it is in a continuing episode, which will be resolved the following week). But that is beside the point. So Nicole and I started calling all our friends seeing if they too, have had any weird encounters of appearing objects. After I called everyone in my address book, while talking to Nicole on MSN (Sympatico is a GOD) we noticed that the only ones with this problem had attended my birthday party the month before.

My friends are as follows…

Nicole

Jessica (or Jess as we call her)

Ashley

Natalie

Tracy and Cassandra (twins, well not exactly, but born on the same day)

Samantha

Me (of course)

(My sister was in Calgary)

After many hours of begging my parents for a sleepover, they agreed to have one (with ALL of the people who attended before – except my sister who, just for the fun of it, joined in too.)

Friday came and everyone slowly came to my house bringing candles and the items that had appeared throughout their houses. Nicole was the last one to arrive, (which is really weird considering she lives on my street) and made some excuse about finding a musical movie that was really hard to find, sonce it was made in '92.

We all piled down in my basement and took out the clothes that we found.

"So whose got what?" I asked, however my way of talking no one really understands but my diary, which was in my hand, (except it's not a person, but a book) so I rephrased my question. "What did you guys find?"

"Well, we all have shoes, pants-"

"Or long (ugly) brown skirts." Pointed out Samantha as she interrupted Nicole.

"Or skirts," Repeated Nicole "long sleeved shirts, a newsboy hat and everyone has one or two things that no one else has – for example, in my case, Dice was written on this card, with other info."

Everyone soon started shouting out different things about what they found on their card mostly their 'names'.

All of the cards said 'not to lose the extra item' (if they got one). Once there, you will soon forget… blah blah blah… only remember you friends…. Blah blah blah… never return, and all that stuff. Plus they were all signed by 'J.P.' saying 'put on the clothes and put your items in you pocket'.

"Who is this J.P." asked a very curious Ashley (who is also Nicole's cousin).

"Beats me, pass that movie over! I want to see what it's about!"

"Here" Nicole said passing the movie over to Cassandra, who then passed it to Tracy.

"There's no cover on it! Only a Label!" Tracy pointed out.

"I know, I found it in my collection with no cover I don't even now what it's about!" Nicole explained.

"Well what about all this about putting the clothes on?" asked Ashley clinging to Nicole's side. "We're not going to, are we?"

"I am!" I said jumping up with my bag of clothes and running into the bathroom. "Someone really wants us to do this so why not?"

"Hey wait up!" Nicole and Jess shouted in unison while they slipped into the bathroom with me, as I told the others, (who wanted to) get changed in the storage room (next to the bathroom) or wait until we're done.

"After we're done changing," Nicole said putting her light pink blouse on and buttoning it up, "lets watch that video. This J.P. guy wants us to watch." I started laughing. "What?"

"It's just… J.P. it sounds like a guinea pig or something. I mean if someone wanted a cool name for something it should be like… W.R.H instead of J.P!" Jess explained and Nicole and I both nodded! 

_'Ha guinea pig!' _I thought.

We left the bathroom ad while we waited for the others to change; Jess, Nicole and I made popcorn.

"Ok is everyone set?" Jess asked while she turned off the lights, grabbed the video and placed it into the VCR. Various shouts of 'yes', 'no', and 'I'm hungry' went off all across the room. "Alright here we go!" Jess sang in a singsong voice while pushing the video fully into the VCR.

Just as Jess sat down, the VCR burst into a blinding light, sparks flew everywhere! I was no longer in the safety of my basement. When I woke up I was…

**~*~**

****

Hey please review!   

-Iris @-]--


End file.
